tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Han
Ye Han is the adoptive son of Ye Zong, making him a member of the Snow Wind Family. For the last two years, he has been traveling with an elder outside of Glory City. When he left he was already a 1 Star Gold Rank demon spiritualist and the constant life and death battles made him grow a lot stronger. Ye Zong had originally intended for Ye Han to replace him as City Lord, however now that Ye Ziyun has shown such rapid growth, that might change.【TDG】Chapter 113 – Of course it was on purpose After attempting to assassinate Ye Zong, Ye Han is now seen as a traitor by the Snow Wind family and has joined up with the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Appearance and Personality Ye Han is extremely handsome with a high potential. Before Nie Li's rebirth, he was considered the young genius of Glory City. His personality is hard to grasp, as he rarely shows his true face. He seems to be rather determined and hard working. He doesn't get close to others and can be manipulative.【TDG】Chapter 209 – Father and Son Plot Alternate Life Nie Li has no memories of Ye Han. Ye Ziyun did not speak of him and he did not see him during the demon beast attack on Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 124 – Banquet It is later revealed that his master, Ye Ming, died during their journey. This would have also happened in the past timeline and could have been the thing that lead to Ye Han's absence during the demon horde attack. Current Life Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Ye Zong: :A few days after the attack on the City Lord's Mansion by the Dark Guild, Ye Han returned to the city without elder Ye Ming. He immediately went to greet his father and show him his progress, as he had now reached 3 Star gold demon spiritualist. In celebration of his return, and to liven the spirits of Glory City after the Dark Guild's attack, Ye Zong decided to host a banquet for Ye Han.【TDG】Chapter 123 – City Lord’s young master :After the events at the banquet Ye Han tells Ye Zong that he will not fight over the City Lord's seat with Ye Ziyun. He also says that he loves her and wants to stand by her no matter what.【TDG】Chapter 129 – Suppressing? Nie Li: :During the banquet Ye Han is able to meet Nie Li when he walks in with Ye Ziyun. He has a very rare and precious Frozen Jade Bracelet that he wants to give Ye Ziyun, but she is very distant with him and refuses the gift. Even so, Nie Li recognizes the bracelet's value. He shamelessly grabs it out of Ye Han's hand, saying that he is accepting the gift on Ye Ziyun's behalf. When Shen Fei provokes Nie Li he angrily demands that Shen Fei leave. Ye Han tells Nie Li that he is being presumptuous, However Ye Zong not only ignores Nie Li's actions, but protects him from Shen Hong. Nie Li then declares before everyone that Ye Han will never be the City Lord. If Ye Ziyun does not want the position, then Nie Li will take it.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? :Ye Han feels extremely threatened by Nie Li. Not only over his declarations about becoming the City Lord, but also over his sister, Ye Ziyun. however It is unclear whether these are genuine feelings, or simply wishes for a more legitimate claim to the position of City Lord.【TDG】Chapter 126 – Fight? :A few days later the Holy Orchid Institute's new school year began. Ye Han shows up on the first day and publicly challenges Nie Li to a fight, demanding that he stay away from Ye Ziyun. Despite his extremely powerful Golden Horned Land Dragon demon spirit, and his ability to use the first Mutation, Ye Han still loses to Nie Li. This is because even though he is stronger, Nie Li has more experience and control. He is able to strike at the most opportune times and hit Ye Han's weak spots.【TDG】Chapter 131 – Golden Horned Land Dragon? Shen Xiu: :This event further cements Ye Han's resentment of Nie Li, who in only a few days, has completely replaced him. It is now, while he is at his weakest, that a former classmate Shen Xiu approaches him. She offers to help him regain the City Lord's seat as well as Ye Ziyun, if he helps the Sacred Family take down the Snow Wind Family.【TDG】Chapter 133 – Tempting Even though he does not appear to want to join the Sacred Family, at this point he does not see any other choice and agrees.【TDG】Chapter 134 – Xiao Xue The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Nie Li: :Ye Han is at the southern wall when the Demon Beast Horde attacks. He witnesses the defensive lines that Nie Li used to kill thousands of demon beasts. He already knows that he will never be able to compete with the unbelievable contributions that Nie Li has made to Glory City. He is full of resentment and has decided that he has no choice but to listen to Shen Xiu.【TDG】Chapter 162 – Fierce battle Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Ye Zong: :In the middle of the night Ye Han comes to talk with Ye Zong. He spills out his feelings of being wronged. He says that he has always worked hard for Ye Zong to be proud of him, yet now that Ye Ziyun has proven to be strong enough to become the City Lord he was easily pushed aside. Ye Zong feels incredible guilty but can only hopelessly apologizes to Ye Han.【TDG】Chapter 168 – Beauty is fragile :When Ye Zong comes close and hugs him, Ye Han uses this opening to stab him with a poisonous knife.【TDG】Chapter 169 – Draconic Tongue Herb The toxin is Draconic Tongue Herb and greatly weakens Ye Zong. He can not gather soul force at all. Ye Han tells him that he has made a deal with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild to destroy the Snow Wind Family and take the City Lord's seat for himself. :However Ye Han counted on the fact that the Draconic Tougue Herb is strong against those of the dragon tribe without realizing that Ye Zong had recently switched his Black Scaled Earth Dragon for the Snow Wind Great Ape. This gave Ye Zong the strength to land a heavy blow on him and alert the guards. At this point ye Han had no choice but to escape.【TDG】Chapter 169 – Draconic Tongue Herb Shen Xiu: :After escaping from the City Lord's Mansion by killing several guards he met up with Shen Xiu and told her about it. She later arranged for him to escape the city and meet up with the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 172 – Unable to repay favour Into the Nether Realm Arc Wugui Family: :After escaping from Glory City, Ye Han learned that his attempt to kill Ye Zong failed. Thinking he lied to them, the Dark Guild wished to kill him. So he instead joined with another family in the Nether Realm called the Wugui Family. He gained their trust by exchanging treasures and information about Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm Ye Zong: :Ye Han sent a letter to Ye Zong revealing that Ye Ming died before Ye Han returned to Glory City and explaining his actions. He then informed Ye Zong that he had further betrayed Glory City and that very soon it would all be destroyed at the hands of the Wugui Family unless he surrenders.【TDG】Chapter 209 – Father and Son Wugui Family's Army: :Since he can no longer have Glory City, Ye Han wants nothing more then to destroy it. He is shocked when the Wugui Family's army quickly returns heavily injured. Wu Yue wants to blame him for his lack of information on the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array, but Wu Ming stops him, as Ye Han still has value as an inscriptionist. They decide to return, as they will need a Demigod in order to defeat the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array.【TDG】Chapter 215 – Soul Array The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Wu Yu: :While watching the fight against the Zombie Jiao-dragon, Ye Han spotted Nie Li among the other spectators. He immediately grew angry at seeing him with Ye Ziyun. He tells the young master of the Wugui Family that he is with that they are from Glory City and should be around gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 226 - Enemies on a Narrow Path Nie Li: :When Wu Yu and Ye Han confront them, Nie Li does not back down or run, and instead insists that they turn over Ye Han to him. Even still, Wu Yu orders the family members to attack. However, Ye Han watches in amazement, as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun flawlessly takes out all of them.【TDG】Chapter 227 - Yin-Yang Blast x10 :After the battle, Ye Han was scared and was desperate to escape. Anything was better then being captured or killed by Nie Li. He decided to run towards a nearby chasm, while swearing that even in death he will get revenge. When Nie Li got too close he threw out some Venom Sting Wasps to delay him, but they were quickly destroyed. When Ye Han reached the endless abyss, he jumped. Since Nie Li could not capture him he instead choose to shoot him with a Yin Yang Blast as he fell. At this point Nie Li believes that Ye Han must be dead.【TDG】Chapter 228 - Tian Ling Trivia *Upon his return to Glory City he is shown wearing a white cloak but when he challenged Nie Li and losing to him he is wearing a black cloak and continues to wear it. He only wears white one more time during the Demon Beast Horde attack. *Although thought to be a young genius he makes no effort to gather information on the Sacred Family before siding with them against his adopted father. Even with the clear evidence of the Sacred Family's suppression and the financial and physical defeats at the hands of Nie Li (which were both very public). es:Ye Han Category:Snow Wind Family Category:Wugui Family